<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Mana by lazura234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037174">Garden of Mana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234'>lazura234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Flowers, Gen, Magic, Plants, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla thought it would be a good idea to relax. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel, oui</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garden of Mana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla.</p><p>(Takes place after Chapter 3 on main story)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I arrived to the world of Twisted Wonderland, I was met with confusion and fear due to Grim abruptly awakening me for clothes I don't even recall putting on. My magic felt unstable after what happened during the opening ceremony. I wasn't sure if it was because of the differing flow of mana in this world or not, but I had a hard time adjusting to Night Raven College's magic classes.</p><p>I was concerned over my inability to properly grasp this world's mana, so I asked Headmaster Crowley if there was any gardens or evergreen full of flowers within the campus of the school. Lucky for me, Headmaster Crowley kindly pointed out that there was a botanical garden in the school and promised to grant me proper permission to use it for maintaining my magic.</p><p>Thanks to the caretakers of the gardens and Headmaster Crowley's approval, I managed to use the botanical garden as a substitute mana area to relax my mind and regain control in handling the flow of mana. </p><p><em><strong>"A mana area serves as a power spot for Wizards and Witches. It allows them to relax, focus, and enhance their magic."</strong></em> Doctor Figaro's words were still fresh in my mind as memories of his lecture resurfaced. He was my substitute mentor, which lead to me being classmates with Mitile most of the time.<em><strong> "They vary depending on the Wizard or Witches' source of their magic. Ranging from a clearing in the mountains to the confines of your room. Most mana areas are places that have a personal significance to Wizards and Witches, especially ones found during childhood."  </strong></em></p><p>My first mana area was the flower garden back home. It was the first place I ended up using magic due to a simple wish of wanting flowers to grow strong and healthy when they bloom. Other mana areas that served as a substitute were often flower fields, lands of evergreen, or vegetable gardens. However I have to work with what's on hand for now. </p><p><em>'Though it feels nice visiting the garden from time to time.'</em> I end up getting a first look at the various plants used for magic chemistry and food at the cafeteria. <em>'I think if I asked the caretaker for a few flowers, I might be able to make my own set of tea for Ramshackle Dorms.'</em></p><p>"Are we going to the gardens again?"</p><p>"Yes, Grim." </p><p>"Can we take some fruits back to the dorms, Layla?"</p><p>"We need to ask the caretakers first before we can take some." </p><p>"Woohoo!" As Grim cheered while following after me, I could see the botanical garden up ahead and recall the first time I came here. Ace was collared by the dorm head of Heartslabyul, Riddle Roseheart, for eating one of his tarts meant for an Unbirthday party. In order for Ace to gain Riddle's good graces, he had to make an apology tart and enlisted guidance from the Vice Dorm Head, Trey Clover, since he was the creator of the tarts. </p><p>Sadly Deuce, Grim, and I ended up getting dragged in the process due to the collar Riddle magicked on Ace.</p><p>As per the title of <em>Unique Magic</em>, Riddle Roseheart's <strong><em>'Off With Your Head'</em></strong> was a special spell that only he can use to prevent targets from using magic. Hence all of us ended up getting involved in Ace's shenanigans. But...I was amazed by the amount of plants they had in the garden. I ended up getting distracted while searching for the caretakers to get a basket to hold the chestnuts Trey asked us to pick for the tart. </p><p><em>'And then I ended up stepping on that scary upperclassman's tail.'</em> To be fair, I didn't know someone was even sleeping in the botanical garden in the first place. But who would've thought...that same upperclassman turned out to be the dorm head of Savanaclaw. Leona Kingscholar. <em>'Karma bit me the moment I set foot onto his dorm during the Magical Shift investigation.' </em></p><p>Because of that incident, I ended up becoming hyperaware of how I walk in the botanical garden out of sheer fear in encountering Leona like before. I don't know if it's the way he rubbed off, but it felt like a warning was set off the moment Leona threatened to take a tooth from me. <em>'Even after dealing with Azul Ashengrotto and his contracts, a sense of fear still lingered whenever I'm near Leona.' </em></p><p>Though I'm grateful for the fact that Leona allowed us to stay at Savanaclaw dorms during my contract with Azul, but unlike Riddle Rosehearts who kindly offered me tea and an apology for the way he acted, Leona had an air that made it hard for me to feel at ease. <em>'If Grim wasn't in the room, I probably would've stayed up the first whole night wondering if Leona was going to kill me in my sleep.' </em></p><p>I shake my head at the thought. <em>'I should really stop thinking about that.' </em></p><p>It's already tiring enough that one of the twins from Octanivelle Dorm, Floyd Leech, towers to assert his height or even chase after me for a mere hug. I shiver everytime I hear the phrase <em>little shrimp</em> now. </p><p>
  <em>'...I should stop thinking about students that give me a bad after taste.' </em>
</p><p>"Layla, I'm gonna go ahead and pick some fruits! The old man gave us the thumbs up!"</p><p>"Ah Grim!" You shouldn't be calling the caretaker an old man...is what I wanted to say but the beast already flew further into the botanical garden. "Well at least I have some peace and quiet for now." </p><p>Taking a quick right and making sure there were no stray tail in my path, I head straight for the section of flowers within the botanical garden. The moment I found myself surrounded by various flowers, taking in the sun's rays of light through the glass panels...the discourse of mana I felt began to ease as I take a deep breath. </p><p><em>'Mm...yep. I really miss this kind of relaxation.'</em> The smell of flowers that were recently watered and the warmth of the sun. <em>'I'm glad theres a good mana area here.' </em></p><p>If it weren't for the caretaker's diligence and hard work in caring for these wonderful flowers, I probably would've had a hard time using only an amulet to maintain my mana flow. </p><p>Amulets only serve as a form of presence for Wizards and Witches whenever they're away from their mana area. It's basically a substitute of a mana area and can be carried around in order to maintain their magic. This became a trend due to most of us living within populated areas. </p><p>
  <em>'Using pressed flower bookmarks worked back in my world, but for some reason I need to use the mana area at least once a week here.'</em>
</p><p><em>'It is an unfamiliar world after all.'</em> I lowered myself to sit criss cross on the cool grass, once I closed my eyes and took a slow inhale...I could feel a light breeze pick up. I quietly got a feel of where all the flowers were. <em>'Okay. I can do this.' </em></p><p>I've done this several times back home. Whenever I'm at the gardens, I tried to use my mana to enhance the growth of the flowers, fruits, and vegetables that we were growing. By doing so, it made it easier to estimate how long they had until it was time to pick. </p><p><em>'Flowers for essence, Leaves for clearance, fruits of sweet bounty, and vegetables of a plentiful harvest.'</em> I muttered these words in my mind as the wind began to strengthen. <em>'Bring vitality to these nurtured plants.'</em> </p><p>"<em><strong>Floraison Saine</strong></em>." </p><p>I'm not a speed demon when it comes to flying like Rutile. I'm not an expert at recovery magic like Doctor Figaro. I'm not a witch that can talk to sheep like the local wizard shepherd, Lennox. </p><p>I'm simply a witch that wishes for plants to grow into wonderful surprises. </p><p>Once I opened my eyes, I was prepared to check and see the outcome of my magic enhancement...but who would've thought...that someone invaded my personal space. </p><p>"Oya, isn't it the prefect of Ramshackle Dorms?" My relaxed mind went one-eighty as I found myself faced with...legs. Well default Night Raven College Uniform pants legs...you should know what I mean. </p><p>"Uh." The moment I lifted my head, I found myself staring at a familiar person bearing one bright yellow and one olive colored eye. <em>'F-Floyd?!' </em></p><p>I thought at first, until I noticed one small detail. <em>'Wait, the black strand of his hair is on the right...which means.' </em></p><p>"Jade?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p><em>'Oh thank god.'</em> If it was Floyd, I would've summoned my broom and zoomed out to find Grim. <em>'Maybe I should be glad that I dealt with Rutile's demonic speed.' </em></p><p>Anyway...ahem. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Better yet, what in the world are you doing here?</p><p>"Ah, prefect." Jade placed a glove hand against his chin, as if observing expression for any changes, "Are you that curious of my business?"</p><p>"Er..." When Jade put it that way, he turned the situation around by stating that I'm poking into his business. The best response to deal with a person of his type is, "Not really." </p><p>Being blunt to the point. </p><p>"I simply asked why you're here. There's nothing more to it than that." I only came here for my substitute mana area, butting into Jade's business is just asking to get involved in whatever plans he has right now. Plus I remember Ruggie telling me to not say anything to Jade. <em>"<strong>Letting Jade Leech know is basically gifting him blackmail." </strong></em></p><p>"Well there's no need to be so wary, prefect." I have the right to be wary after everything that's happened with Azul and the final exams. "But I guess your reason for being so is valid." </p><p>"In any case, wouldn't it be preferable for you to stand up and converse with me for a bit?" Even if I stand up, you're still going to assert your dominance via height like Floyd. </p><p>The next thing I knew, Jade held his right hand out to me. “Your hand?”</p><p>I stared at it with uncertainty, and shook my head in response. “No, that’s fine.” </p><p>Without even bothering to take his offer, I got up from the ground on my own as Jade retracted his hand. “I see.” </p><p>"I guess I was too forward. My apologies, prefect." That sincere smile of yours' vaguely reminds me of a certain Doctor I know. </p><p>
  <strike>Somewhere in another world and taking place in the Sage's Headquarters, the said doctor sneezed in front of an adorable set of twins. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>"Ew Fifi. Did you really have to spray it?" Snow covered his face with an arm, while White mirrored the said action. "And you call yourself a doctor, Fifi?! Muh!" </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>"Well aren't you two trying to be cute." Figaro mumbled while watching the twins in annoyance as they sing and danced around him "<a href="https://twitter.com/necomokuinuka/status/1257955323010101248?s=12">Fifi's a liar. Fifi's a liar</a>."  </strike>
</p><p>Pushing aside thoughts on Doctor Figaro, I resumed my words. "...You weren't forward." </p><p>"You were only asking." </p><p>For a brief moment, I thought Jade's eyes widened in surprise except his expression shifted into a small smile. "True."</p><p>"Then prefect," Jade raised his gloved right hand and placed it against his chest while proposing a suggestion. "Since we're both asking, it's appropriate that we answer each other's questions...correct?"</p><p>I nodded. It's a fair agreement. </p><p>"Then I'll start," Jade lifted his right hand and gestured towards one of the areas ahead. "I was in the middle of organizing the mushrooms I recently picked during an excursion with my club." </p><p>"Mushrooms?" </p><p>"Yes." To be honest, I never expected Jade of all people to say something like that. I mean...it's Jade Leech. The same Jade Leech that brought up the idea of making a contract with hidden intentions of Azul Ashengrotto setting his sights on Ramshackle Dorm. </p><p>"Mushrooms are quite fascinating," But I will admit, Jade is speaking with pure honesty when it comes to describing his interest in mushrooms. "Ranging from being used in dishes as well as potions for magic chemistry on land." </p><p>"You see, prefect. There are many plants used underwater but there are mushrooms that can only be found deep in the mountains on land." </p><p>"That is true." There are a bunch of mushrooms that have different properties. Whether it's for poison, antidotes, or enhancement...mushrooms are one of the major ingredients used. "Are there any mushrooms from Atlantica?" </p><p>"There are," Jade's excitement toned down a notch the minute I asked him about Atlantica, "Most are not often used though." </p><p><em>'I see.'</em> That might explain why he sounded more enthusiastic when it came to land mushrooms. <em>'Life underwater must be very different.' </em></p><p>"Now prefect...I kept my part of the deal, it's only fair if you do your's." </p><p>"Indeed." It would look bad if I didn't answer, but I can't exactly tell Jade the main reason for being here in the first place. <em>'Mana areas are precious locations to wizards and witches. It'd be uncomfortable to have someone other than Grim intruding on my personal time.' </em></p><p>As my gaze trailed over to the flowers, I noticed something among the flowers I recently enhanced. <em>'That's it!'</em> </p><p>
  <em>'I can get away by saying-'  </em>
</p><p>"I was practicing my magic." I replied to Jade with confidence in my voice. It wasn't a total lie. It was the one thing I intended to do in order to maintain my mana flow. "I always did this back in my world."</p><p>"See." I used my hand to guide Jade's gaze over to the small section of lilies within the flower garden. "The lilies are in full bloom."</p><p>"Lilies?" </p><p>"Thankfully some of the flowers from Twisted Wonderland aren't that different from mine." I smile fondly at the orange lilies that are soaking in the sun's rays, "Lilies normally bloom in spring, so wouldn't it be strange for them to be blooming during winter?" </p><p>"I see." A look of interest showed on Jade's face, "So you were practicing a type of magic that allows you to enhance a plant's growth rate."</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Is that possibly your unique magic?"</p><p>I shook my head "No it isn't."</p><p>To be fair, I still don't understand the concept of unique magic. I am aware that it's a type of magic unique to the caster, but that's as much as I know. I guess it's something I'll end up learning while studying here. </p><p>"Mm." I hummed while tilting my head from side to side, trying to find the right words to describe it. "It's more like a specialization. It's kind of like a unique magic, but it doesn't mean that I'm the only one who knows this. There are other wizards and witches that know plant enhancement, that are several times better than me, in my world." </p><p>"You say that." Jade started off, while walking passed me. My smile fell, leaving me to wonder on why he was heading towards the lilies I pointed out. "But."</p><p>"From what I see...accelerating the growth rate of plants can be considerd a form of unique magic."</p><p>I raised a brow at Jade, who cupped one of the bloomed orange lilies, "Why would you say that?"</p><p>"Because." He smiled while easily snapping the orange lily away from the stem, "Prefect."</p><p>"It's a <em>specialized unique magic</em>," The next thing I knew, Jade had closed the distance between us and the gloved hand that held the orange lily was now against the left side of my hair, "only to you." </p><p>"Ah." Now that I think about it.</p><p>Didn't my former mentor, no not Doctor Figaro <strike>he was a substitute mentor</strike>, say the meaning of orange lilies meant...respect?</p><p><em><strong>"When given out of kindness, orange lilies mean energy, warmth, confidence, and respect."  </strong></em>As I recalled my former mentor's words, I pressed my lips together as I stared at Jade in disbelief. </p><p>Uncertain on whether to believe that expression was out of kindness or-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"But when given with dark intentions, orange lilies can mean hatred, pride, and <span class="u">disdain</span>."  </strong> </em>
</p><p>"Thank you for telling me, prefect." It might be just my imagination. "But unfortunately I have matters to attend to, so I will bid you farewell for now."</p><p>It really might be my mind playing tricks on me. "Y-yes."</p><p>But...I almost thought Jade caressed my cheek there for a second there. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>After Jade Had Left</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"Laylaaaaaa!" A certain cat-like beast ran up to me while holding a basket, "Look at all the fruits the old man let me take!"  </p><p>"Grim, how many times do I have to tell you to not call the caretaker old ma-" Suddenly my right shoe landed on something that didn't feel like the stone pathway, leaving me to swallow my words back. </p><p>I nervously glanced down to see what I stepped on.</p><p>
  <em>'Please don't let it be who I think it is.' </em>
</p><p>Only.</p><p>To.</p><p>See.</p><p>A.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gardening hose.</p><p>"Oh thank great calamity it's not a tail." I really thought I was going to lose a tooth for real this time. </p><p>As I relaxed my shoulders, I glanced back to Grim and wanted to ask what kind of fruit he got.</p><p>But.</p><p>Guess who froze in place?</p><p>Me.</p><p>"Hey." I ended up swallowing my words for real this time. "What are you herbivores doing during my nap?" </p><p>"SORRY SENIOR LEONA!" I shouted out loud and literally scooped Grim with his bag of fruits into my arms. The next thing I knew, I was zooming out of the botanical garden on broomstick without even batting an eye at the upperclassman. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sure love double meanings and on an added note: Fifi's a liar indeed.<br/>&gt;Layla's former mentor is mentioned, but as stated...Figaro isn't her true mentor.</p><p>Extra MahoYaku notes (most are mentioned in the character stories):<br/>&gt; "Floraison Saine" is Layla's magic spell. It is said in MahoYaku that wizards and witches choose words or phrases they like in order to use their innermost magic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>